fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Switch Virtual Console
The Nintendo Switch Virtual Console is an online classic games store coming to the Nintendo Switch in 2019. It brings back Nintendo Points, where 1 point is equal to 1 US cent. There are a total of 87 consoles available for this service, with prices ranging within 2 and 10000 Nintendo Points. Games Nintendo Entertainment System/Famicom (500 Nintendo Points) Super Nintendo Entertainment System/ Super Famicom (800 Nintendo Points) Nintendo 64 (1000 Nintendo Points) Nintendo GameCube (1900 Nintendo Points) Nintendo Wii (2500 Nintendo Points | Includes both Retail & WiiWare Titles) Nintendo Wii U (3500 Nintendo Points | Includes both Retail and Digital Titles) Nintendo Game Boy (400 Nintendo Points) Virtual Boy (900 Nintendo Points) Pokémon Mini (150 Nintendo Points) WonderSwan (700 Nintendo Points) WonderSwan Color (800 Nintendo Points) SwanCrystal (Varying Prices | No less than 700 and no more than 800 Nintendo Points) Neo Geo Pocket Color (500 Nintendo Points) Microvision (70 Nintendo Points) Satellaview (900 Nintendo Points) Game And Watch (200 Nintendo Points) Nokia N-Gage (900 Nintendo Points) OpenBOR (900 Nintendo Points) Sega Pico (200 Nintendo Points) Sega CD (900 Nintendo Points) Sega 32X (900 Nintendo Points) Playstation 2 (1900 Nintendo Points) Color TV-Game (1000 Nintendo Points) Nintendo DSi (800 Nintendo Points) Commodore Educator 64 (30 Nintendo Points) Turbo CD (800 Nintendo Nintendo Points) SuperGrafx (800 Nintendo Points) Atari 2700 (50 Nintendo Points) Atari XEGS (500 Nintendo Points) Nintendo 64DD (10000 Nintendo Points) Nintendo Game Boy Color (500 Nintendo Points) Nintendo Game Boy Advance (800 Nintendo Points) Sega SG-1000 (400 Nintendo Points) Playstation (1000 Nintendo Points) Sega Master System (500 Nintendo Points) Sega Genesis/ Mega Drive (800 Nintendo Points) Sega Saturn (900 Nintendo Points, Imports are 1100) Sega Dreamcast (1300 Nintendo Points'')'' Game Gear (500 Nintendo Points) Arcade (Varying Prices'') '' Neo Geo AES (900 Nintendo Points) PC Engine/ TurboGrafx-16 (800 Nintendo Points) Commodore 64 (NA & PAL only) (500 Nintendo Points) Commodore Amiga (800 Nintendo Points) Amiga CD32 (800 Nintendo Points) Commodore PET (150 Nintendo Points) Commodore VIC-20 (250 Nintendo Points) DECO (400 Nintendo Points) Kiddie Rides (600 Nintendo Points) Redempitons (600 Nintendo Points) Claw Machines (600 Nintendo Points) Nintendo VS. System (650 Nintendo Points) PlayChoice-10 (650 Nintendo Points) Microsoft MSX (Japan only) (500 Nintendo Points) Atari 2600 (150 Nintendo Points) Atari 5200 (400 Nintendo Points) Atari 7800 (500 Nintendo Points) Atari Jaguar (900 Nintendo Points) Atari Lynx (500 Nintendo Points) Pinball (600 Nintendo Points) Billiard (600 Nintendo Points) Air Hockey (600 Nintendo Points) Bat Game (600 Nintendo Points) Bowler (600 Nintendo Points) Dart Game (600 Nintendo Points) Playstation 4 | Includes both Retail and Digital Titles) (6000 Nintendo Points) Playstation 3 | Includes both Retail and Digital Titles) (3000 Nintendo Points) XBOX 360| Includes both Retail and Digital Titles) (3000 Nintendo Points) Nintendo DS (1900 Nintendo Points) XBOX One | Includes both Retail and Digital Titles) (5000 Nintendo Points) Microsoft Windows | Includes both Retail and Digital Titles) (2000 Nintendo Points) Mac OS X | Includes both Retail and Digital Titles) (2000 Nintendo Points) Nintendo 3DS (Various Prices | Includes both Retail and Digital Titles) (4000 Nintendo Points) Microsoft DOS (800 Nintendo Points) Punching Bag (600 Nintendo Points) Rock'em Shock'em Robots (600 Nintendo Points) Roulette (Las Vegas Only) (600 Nintendo Points) Slot Machines (Las Vegas Only) (600 Nintendo Points) Android (2 Nintendo Points) IPhone (2 Nintendo Points) BlackBerry (2 Nintendo Points) IPads (2 Nintendo Points) Philips CD-i (10000 Nintendo Points) Sonic Cafe (650 Nintendo Points) Intellivision (300 Nintendo Points) Atari Jaguar CD (800 Nintendo Points) Magnavox Odyssey (100 Nintendo Points) Trivia *It's the first digital store since the Wii Shop Channel to use the Wii Shop Channel music. Category:Virtual Console Category:Lists Category:Games Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025